


One Year Sober

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:General Sanvers (Alex x Maggie x Astra): Alex is recovering from alcoholism, and tough DEO missions combined with New Year's celebrations are causing her to be extremely tempted. Her girlfriends, Maggie and Astra, help her through it.





	

Alex sat on the steps outside the DEO, barely listening to the muffled music inside, sipping on a Shirley Temple.  She was raw, exhausted, felt like just getting through this party was like clawing her way across a frozen lake.  But she couldn’t leave, not quite yet.  She’d been given more responsibility, she couldn’t be seen just buggering off early.  

“Agent Danvers, you ok?”  She felt Maggie’s warm hand on her back.  “They’re looking for you inside.”

“I know.”  She turned to look at Maggie, beautiful patient Maggie, who had stuck with her through so much this past year, including the return of an old love of Alex’s who seemed initially like a threat to their fragile new love.  “It’s just hard for me.  It’s been a tough month, and I haven’t been around this many drunk people since I’ve been sober, and all I want to do is curl up at home.”

Maggie peered at her sympathetically.  Those big, dark eyes looked at her with all the love and understanding she could ever imagine wanting.  “You’re not thinking about having a drink, are you?”

Alex sighed heavily.  “Of course I am.  How can I not be thinking about it?”

She felt a slight rush of air and felt another presence touch down on the ground a few feet behind them.  A presence she knew well.  “Astra,” Alex said, mustering a smile.  “What happened, did you hear me complaining?”

Astra drew close to them and placed a hand on Alex’s other shoulder.  “Of course.  I can always hear you complaining.”  She leaned forward, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then kissed Maggie too.  

“I don’t complain that much,”  Alex protested weakly.

“Yeah, you do,” Maggie teased.

Astra slipped an arm around both of their waists.  “You make up for it in other ways,” she assured Alex, and nuzzled her ear.

They stood together for a moment, each looking at the stars and seeing different things.  Astra, her lost home;  Alex, her history; Maggie, her future.  Astra broke the silence first.  “Alexandra, you have been free of the drink for a year.  That, by any human standard, is an accomplishment.”

“I know,” Alex sighed.  “It’s just hard sometimes, that’s all.”

“Well,” Maggie pointed out, “if it was easy, everyone would do it and there wouldn’t be any alcoholics in the world.”

Alex nodded.  She remembered rock bottom.  It was only a year ago. But coming out had changed everything.  Falling in love with Maggie was a big part of what gave her the strength to stop abusing herself that way.  And then when Astra had returned, Alex realized that she had truly been given a gift.  Astra had been a secret affair, something dark and shameful that she’d had to hide.  She was being given the chance to love her in the daylight.  She had to take it.  

But then something interesting had happened.  The two of them had become a support system for her, and for each other.  Alex knew she was a handful, that the weight of her leaning was sometimes too much for one person to bear.  Astra and Maggie both loved her, and supported her, but they also supported each other, in their ways, and helped each other remain strong to be there for Alex when she needed it.  Somehow it worked.   And now they couldn’t imagine life any way but the way it was; the three of them sharing heart, home, life and bed.

Astra tucked an errant lock of dark hair behind Alex’s ear.  “Come home, Alexandra.  I have made a…”  After searching for the word, she turned to Maggie for help.  “What is it?  With the tomato sauce and the …?”

“Ziti,” Maggie supplied.  “Baked ziti.”

“Baked ziti,” Astra finished proudly.  “And I did not burn the kitchen this time.”

“Now that,” Alex said, chuckling, “is a ringing endorsement.”

“So?”  Maggie pressed.  “What do you think?  Can we be done here?”

Alex turned around and smiled at her two favorite people.  “Yeah.  Let’s go.”


End file.
